Un día de éstos
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Hinata lo vio sonreír de vez en cuando, de esas sonrisas que hacen daño al alma, y no pudo dejar de amarlo. Toques NARUSAKU


Hola, aquí con un NaruHina, muy raro en mí, siendo amante del NaruSaku, lo hice como un reto. _Hinata es tan bella_. Espero sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi-Senpai, fic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Lemon suave. Aluciones al NaruSaku (Lo siento, pero si no fuera así sería un OoC ¿no creen?) El que avisa no traiciona.

**Dedicatoria: **A los amores como el tuyo, que duelen cuando están o si se van. R. A

_**Un día de éstos...**_

_He creído tus mentiras._

_He amado tus engaños._

-¡Está delicioso!

Hinata sonrió, tímida, observando como Naruto se terminaba rápidamente el Ramen que ella hizo especialmente para él.

-Eres genial Hinata.

Se acercó hacia ella y le plantó un beso en la frente que la hizo sonrojar. Ya había superado el desmayarse por su cercanía, pero aún seguía poniéndola nerviosa el verlo tan cerca, tan íntimo.

El rubio tomó su mochila, su porta kunais y se ató la bandana que lo reconocía como ninja de la Hoja, signo inequívoco de que se marchaba.

-Volveré mañana por la noche- prometió, y el beso corto que le dio en los labios sabió a poco.

-Saludos a Sakura-San, Sai-San y Kakashi-Sensei-

La mirada de Naruto la evitó y salió con prisa, saludando a Hanabi con quien se topó al salir de la mansión.

Hinata suspiró tristemente, recogió el tazón vacío que dejó el rubio sobre la mesa y se dispuso a lavarlo en contra de las peticiones de la empleada, que le recordaban que esos no eran quehaceres de una heredera.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, _aún olía a él_. A esa mezcla de polvo y ramen que tanto le gustaba. A veces le parecía estar viviendo un sueño -Uzumaki Naruto- el amor de su vida, había correspondido sus sentimientos. A veces le parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla y se preguntaba: ¿realmente lo había hecho?

Recordaba como si fuera ayer ese día, unos meses atrás, ella estaba caminando por la aldea, volviendo de la casa de Kurenai, a la que había ido a visitar esa tarde. Las luces iluminaban las pobladas calles de Konoha, el sol se había ocultado dejándole paso a la noche estrellada.

En cuanto lo vio, el nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo y un sonrojo se hizo presente en su cara, no estaba solo, caminaba al lado de la chica de cabellos rosas, la aprendiz de la Hokage, la ninja médico y su compañera de equipo, _Sakura-San._ Oyó la voz de Naruto ofrecerle acompañarle hasta su casa y vio como la chica negó con la cabeza y musitó un adiós que se perdió con ella entre la multitud.

-Na-Naruto-Kun- balbuceó al acercarse a él por la espalda.

Al darse la vuelta pudo apreciar las ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus azules ojos, el polvo en su ropa naranja y la sonrisa forzada que esbozó al saludarla.

-Hinata ¿Qué tal?

Esa noche se quedaron horas hablando, la kunoichi lo acompañó a Ichiraku no Ramen y comió tímida su tazón de ramen de cerdo mientras el rubio engullía el suyo y pedía repetición. Lo escuchó contarle sobre la misión de la que volvía, _otra vez habían fallado_, y sintió como el peso en el corazón del rubio no dejaba de aumentar. Le consoló y le dio esperanzas, que de sobra sabía que eran falsas, pero se engañó y las creyó, porque era eso lo que necesitaba.

Se sentaron en un banco de camino a la mansión Hyuuga y siguieron platicando amenamente unas horas más. Hinata lo vio sonreír de vez en cuando, de esas sonrisas que hacen daño al alma, _y no pudo dejar de amarlo._

Estaba amaneciendo y el sol matutino se reflejaba perfectamente en sus ojos azules inmensos, sus cabellos dorados desordenados se movían al compás de la brisa y su rostro adormilado le cautivó la mirada. Él se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa y Hinata aceptó. El rubio la miró por un momento, sus ojos blancos brillantes, su cabello largo y lacio que destellaba azulado con la luz del sol, su ropa holgada que escondía su cuerpo esbelto, el aroma a flores que desprendía y ese sonrojo tan típico en sus mejillas.

Sonrió cuando llegaron a la puerta principal y en un impulso -Naruto siempre era así, _impredecible- _la besó. Hinata sintió aquellos labios finos contra los suyos y oh por Kami-Sama, casi murió en ese instante. El rubio le sujetó las mejillas hirviendo y la retuvo un poco más, sintiendo como su nariz pequeña rozaba la suya, como las manos de la chica se aferraban a sus brazos y como correspondía el beso, moviendo levemente sus tersos labios.

_-Me gustan las personas como tú Hinata._

...

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando sintió al rubio colarse en su cama, le besó las cicatrices en la mejilla y lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole la bienvenida. El aroma a polvo en su cuerpo estaba presente y también aquel aroma a ramen tan pegajoso.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la misión? ¿Cenaste, Naruto-Kun?- escondió la cabeza en su cuello moreno y adivinó un suspiro cansino.

-Ha ido bien, comí en Ichiraku con Sakura-Chan- la última frase siempre tenía un tinte de culpa que se negaba a divisar.

Se maldijo por preguntarse si acaso esa noche ella habría aceptado que él la acompañara y se regañó por desear que el 'Chan' también lo usara tras pronunciar su nombre y que el tono de su voz no cambiara al nombrarla. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el beso demandante de Naruto que la dejó sin aliento, por sus manos grandes recorriendo su cuerpo esbelto y por sus piernas firmes enrredándose con las suyas.

Sus manos femeninas le quitaron la camiseta, temblorosas, y recorrieron lentamente cada parte de su ancha espalda. Sus frentes se pegaron y vio que ya se había quitado la bandana de la Hoja, así como sus botas que yacían olvidadas en alguna parte de su habitación. Naruto la miró a los ojos por un instante para luego apartar la mirada, como hacía siempre. Hinata pensaba que tal vez el creía que sería capáz de leer su mente, pero ella se negaba a imaginarse que podría encontrar en sus pensamientos.

-Na-Naruto-kun- susurró cuando sus manos traviesas se colaron bajo su pijama y acariciaron sus grandes senos para luego bajar a sus caderas y mantenerlas allí por un tiempo.

Sintió su erección contra su pelvis y jadeó cuando le quitó el pijama y pegó sus labios a su cuello descubierto. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, jadeantes, entrecortadas, percibiendo como la temperatura en sus cuerpos comenzaba a aumentar con prisa. Siempre era Naruto el que terminaba de desnudarse y nunca la miraba cuando por fin la penetraba. Escondía la cabeza en su cuello en donde los cabellos azules de la chica le hacían cosquillas y podía oler el aroma de su piel perlada en sudor. Los senos grandes le rozaban el tórax y sentía las caderas pequeñas de Hinata bajo sus manos, moviéndose frenéticamente, al ritmo de sus embestidas.

A veces disminuía sus movimientos, temiéndo lastimarla, e ignoraba cuando ella buscaba sus labios para intentar besarlo. Al fin, cuando con la última estocada llegaban, ella erguía su cabeza hacia atrás y él no retiraba la cabeza de entre su cuello, susurrando cosas inaudibles.

Cuando él salía de dentro suyo, se acomodaba a su lado y la abrazaba por la cintura, le sonreía con los ojos cerrados y con los ojos cerrados le daba un casto beso en la frente, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Hinata sonreía, se aferraba al cuerpo masculino y enrredaba sus piernas entre las de su amante. Murmuraba un _te amo_ inaudible y se dormía feliz.

Y despertaba feliz, sintiendo aún los brazos fuertes amarrados a su cintura. Naruto siempre abría los párpados demasiado lento, _se decía_, como teniendo miedo de la realidad que pudiera encontrar. Pero desechaba ese pensamiento cuando los ojos azules se encontraban con los suyos y lo veía sonreír, con esa sonrisa inmensa que le llenaba el alma.

El rubio se marchó temprano ese día, con la boca llena de una tostada a medio terminar, se veía animado. Tiró un beso al aire y prometió que volvería para almorzar. Hinata suspiró alegre y se dispuso a salir a hacer la compra, le gustaba eso de concentir a su _prometido. _

_-Cásate conmigo Hinata-_

Nunca supo si era una petición o una idea que rondaba su cabeza.

Se había demorado, había encontrado a Kiba y Akamaru y había platicado con ellos un rato. Sus piernas cortas aumentaron el ritmo de su andar, debía llegar para hacer el almuerzo. Entonces fue que lo vio, con esa sonrisa inmensa, esos ojos azules brillosos y su mano despeinando su cabello dorado, a su lado estaba ella, _Sakura-San_, con la sonrisa de medio lado y esos ojos verdes en los que el rubio se veía reflejado. Las manos que sujetaban las bolsas del mercado temblaron ligeramente.

Naruto la vio, allí parada, con los ojos blancos fijos en los suyos, con su pelo lacio azulado ondeando con la brisa, _sonrió_. Hinata nunca supo identificar ese sonrisa. Se despidió de _Sakura-Chan _y ésta le saludo a la chica con la mano para luego emprender camino. El de ojos azules le dio un beso en los labios, cargado de sentimientos confusos, le quitó las bolsas de sus pequeñas manos y caminó hacia la mansión Hyuuga, _feliz._

Esa noche hicieron el amor, la besó mientras le quitaba la ropa y la miró a los ojos cuando se hundió en ella. _Le susurró que la quería_, le dio cortos besos en el cuello y antes de quedarse dormido le pidió que se casara con é, nuevamente.

Nunca supo cómo fue, qué fue, ni _quién_, pero en ese momento, a unos momentos de casarse, con Naruto mirándola de esa forma que no pudo descifrar, sentía que él la estaba amando. Quizá no como ella, quizá no con su corazón latiendo a pleno y con esa preocupación desmedida y ese sonrojo que no abandonaba sus mejillas. Quizá no tan puro, incondicional, tan sublime, pero la amaba. Sonrió con los ojos blancos brillosos, quizá un día de éstos Naruto la mirara de la misma forma que miraba esos ojos verdes a su espalda, quizá un día de éstos la llamara _Hinata-Chan._

_"Aunque sea mentira, aunque sea sólo para calmar mi mente, dime que soy la única"_

**Fin**

¿Ha gustado? Espero que si n_n Ah el NaruHina, yo lo veo de esta forma, Hinata con la duda y Naruto con la culpa. Pero como siempre he dicho, no se puede sentir tanta culpa sin amor.

La frase del final es del ending de Elfen Lied *-* amo ese anime.

¡Nos leemos luego!

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!

**FugadadelPaquete**


End file.
